


Truble at the park (AkuRoku) BoyxBoy

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: A song fic containing Axel & Roxas From Kingdom Hearts :DAxle a hotheaded redhed always end up in truble and used it as a steress and angst relever....he's on a slippery bath downhill into the darker adn uglier  part of town...Roxas is the new kid in the block, his lif has been sort of an rolercoster ride with the uphils and downhils and anti-depression... never really stayd at the same place for to long because of his parents work and Roxas is an magnet for bullying and being opendly gay isn't helping.Some where along the line they cross pats and the redhead can't get the blond out of his mind...





	Truble at the park (AkuRoku) BoyxBoy

*****Note*****

Every Bold is the lyrics.  
Every Bold Italic is when it's part of the song but Axel says it aswell.

***********

 

Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention 

The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation 

It's just what I'm used to, just want to fuck shit up 

Axel strolled down the road while looking for some trouble just so he could easy some of his anger.

*why can't I found some damn fucking irritated people when I need some* He thought angrily, kicking over the nearest trashcan.

I kissed a boy and they liked it 

Got all the honeys in the club excited 

I kissed a boy, actually liked it 

That boy actually liked it 

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind 

I'm gonna start it tonight 

I kissed a boy just to start this 

We just loved it

Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go 

I'll grab some chump that I don't know 

And plant one right on him 

You're only here for our amusement 

\- I've got my whole damn crew, come on what you gonna do about it hu? You fucking pansy!

Axel looked over at the park *finally some trouble*

Axel smirked and slowly made his way over to the park.

-YO fuckers! Axel shouted, smirking when the ¨leader¨ turned around and faced him.

\- What the fuck do you want red? The man snarl

-Na, just wonder why pansies like you weren't picking on someone of your one size, Axel smirked.

-oh well if you put it that way, but I suggest that if you don't wanna ruin your pretty face your just turn away and pretend that you hasn't seen anything, the man snarl taking a step towards Axel.

-well to bad for you that I can't turn away then pretty boy, hehehe, I didn't know your were afraid of me? Axel smirk grew even wider when he saw that the man's face darkened 

Now you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter 

Don't even front, you've got no game, you're just a sucker 

The men snarl and launched himself at Axel who just toke a step aside and kicked the man in the side making him lose his breath.

-WTF!? The rest of the gang shouted totally forgot about the boy there were beating up.

\- Well come one your pussys, or you're too afraid that I will smash your pretty faces hu? Axel smirked getting ready to fight.  
So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your Boy too 

-Fuck no douche bag! One of them shouted angrily, you're gonna regret messing with us the second one shouted.

-Hee, let's see about that, Axel suddenly launched at one of them and knocked him over.

The other two scowled and jumped on Axel.

 

#15 minutes later#

 

He wants a secure dude, and that's just not you

-Huf, I wouldn't call that much of a fight, Axel sight walking over to the boy on the ground

-Hey kiddo, you're ok? Axel scowled when he didn't get any response from the boy.

*shit, they really knocked him out really bad* Axel thought while looking around *I can't just leave him here* 

Axel sight and picked the unconscious boy and heed home.

I kissed a boy and they liked it 

Got all the honeys in the club excited 

I kissed a boy, actually liked it

That boy didn't seem to mind it 

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind 

I'm gonna start it tonight 

I kissed a boy just to start this 

We just loved it 

Finally home, Axel put the boy carefully on his couth and looked over his wounds.

Axel removed the boy's shirt to get e bether viev of his beatend body, frowning at the purple bruises all over his stomach.

-They really got a few got hits hu? Axel sight cleaning the wounds and carefully bandage the worst part of the boys upper body.

About 20 minutes later the boy slowly woke up.

-Ngg...where am I? The boy asked confused slowly sitting up winching as his ribs hurt as hell.

-Ohh good you're woke up, I was starting to get worried, Axel said with a smile handing the boy a glass of water and some painkillers.

-T-thanks...

-I'm Axel by the way, A-x-e-l got it memorized? Axel said with a smirk

-um...yeah...I'm Roxas...the boy said slowly looking around. What happened, why am I here?

Roxas tried to get up but failed and should have fallen if it weren't for Axel who catch him.

-Woho, take it easy Rox, you're injured, Axel chuckled. You have to rest, the guy's beat you up pretty bad.

Roxas just groaned and tried to hide the blush while Axel helped him back to the couch.

-Try to rest some kid, I'll be here when you wake up don't worry ok? Axel said with a smile

Roxas only nod and smiled thankfully before he fell asleep.

Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go 

I'll grab some chump that I don't know 

And plant one right on him 

You're only here for our amusement 

Roxas gasped for air as he was thrown out of the dream of what had happened at the park.

Roxas hugged himself as he felt the tears burn and his shoulders were shaking from the sobs.

-Roxas! What is it? Are you ok? Axel asked worriedly as he ran over to Roxas.

Roxas just shake his head and continued to sob.

-Shhh I'm here, it's ok those guys won't bother you again, not while I'm around honey, Axel whispered hugging the crying blond.

After a while Roxas calmed down and snuggled closer to Axel, which make him smile even wider.

After a while Roxas fall asleep and soon after that Axel also did.

#A few hours later#

Roxas slowly opened his eyes only to revel two emerald eyes looking straight at him.

-Hi, Axel said with a smirk

-H-hi, Roxas blushed

-Slept well?

-Yeah...um...Thanks, Roxas said avoiding eye contact.

-For what?

-For saving me at the park...and..um..Letting me stay here...Roxas whispered embarrassed

-Hehe no problem cutie, Axel whispered while moving a little closer, smiling at the blush that was making its way onto Roxas cheeks.

-...um...I.. Roxas was cut off by a pair of lips, at first he stiffed but soon he melted into the kiss.

Axel brooked the kiss and mumbled a "Wow" while smiling happily at the blond.

-I could totally get just to that, Roxas smirked scouting closer to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist.

I kissed a boy and they liked it 

Got all the honeys in the club excited 

I kissed a boy, actually liked it

And t hat boy didn't seem to mind it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind 

I'm gonna start it tonight 

I kissed a boy just to start this 

And we just loved it

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my older Song Fictions i did a while back and i found it on my old computer and thought, why not? so here you go guys.
> 
> It was based of an old story i never got around to finnished, which is why this may feel a bit fast forwardy xD
> 
> Hope some of you like it ;)
> 
> The titel of the song is called - Milkshake by Goodnight Nurse


End file.
